Worthy Of The Mask
by BlackFox12
Summary: Diego punishes Alejandro after the events with the horse. Written for the teacher or coach square in the Advent Holiday Bingo blackout


**Worthy Of The Mask**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie The Mask of Zorro and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** Diego punishes Alejandro after the events with the horse. Written for the teacher or coach square in the Advent Holiday Bingo blackout

 **Warning(s):** Corporal punishment with a whip; spoilers for the movie The Mask of Zorro; some references to violence

 **Author's Note:** There is actually a scene in the movie, during the training montage, where Diego uses the whip and it connects with Alejandro's backside. I think the scene can be viewed on YouTube

###

"I'm not going to remember all of this." Alejandro's head was reeling with all the information Diego had given him. He was certain he wasn't ready to put on this act; was just as certain that he needed to put his revenge into action. He didn't want to waste time playing these games.

"You'll remember them." Diego spoke with utmost certainty.

Alejandro looked around the cave. Looked around _Zorro's_ hideout. "What makes you so certain?"

"What makes me so certain?" Diego repeated. "What makes me _so certain_ is that I am going to give you some incentive to remember how Zorro is supposed to act."

Alejandro frowned. "What kind of incentive?" he asked suspiciously. But it was more of a rhetorical question. More than once, he'd felt the sting of Diego's whip when he didn't move fast enough, or completed the wrong move in training. And Diego had been _very_ quiet about the whole mishap with the horse and Alejandro's subsequent disrespect.

"You've already felt the sting of my whip while we've been training. Now, you will experience how the teacher punishes his student when that student draws undue attention to them both." Diego snapped the whip ominously and then pointed the coil at the stone bench they used to repair weapons. "Lower your breeches and bend over."

"This isn't necessary." Alejandro couldn't force himself to move.

"I disagree," Diego answered. "It is required for two very good reasons."

"And what might those reasons be?" Alejandro returned.

Diego held up one finger. "Number one. You need to remember your place. I am about to take on the role of your servant, but when it is just the two of us, our relationship will be unchanged." He held up a second finger. "Number two. As I have already stated, your antics drew too much attention. You have told the people that Zorro has returned."

"The people _need_ to know," Alejandro retorted.

"Be that as it may, you have also alerted both of our enemies to that same fact. We can no longer take them by surprise, as they will be expecting Zorro to appear." Diego cracked the whip, ignoring the way Alejandro jumped, and pointed towards the bench again.

Alejandro opened his mouth to protest again, but when he looked at Diego's face, he saw it was set and firm. This was something else he would inevitably give in and surrender to; just like every bit of his training so far. Looking down, he pushed his breeches down and stepped out of them. Kicking the clothing to one side, he walked over to the bench and pushed the tools to one side before he bent over it.

This wasn't the first time he'd been in this kind of position. His brother had punished him when necessary while growing up. They were all each other had in the world...but he'd been brutally ripped away and Alejandro was alone. Completely, apart from Diego.

The whip cracked through the air and Alejandro jumped as it connected with his bottom. With only the thin layer of his undergarments for protection, the pain was far more intense than the times he'd been lashed to focus him in training.

The second stroke burned just as much as the first and Alejandro grunted. His head jerked up when the whip landed for the third time and the fourth strike nearly had him jerking up and putting a stop to the whipping.

The whip lashed down a total of six times, leaving him with a bottom that felt like it might be about to be set on fire. Alejandro wasn't crying, but he was breathing hard and sweat had gathered underneath his armpits.

"Take this as a learning experience, Alejandro," Diego said. "The next time this becomes necessary, you will not be left with any protection covering your bottom. Now you may reclothe yourself."

"Yes sir," Alejandro muttered. He slowly stood up, reaching his hands back to gingerly rub at his burning bottom before he walked back over to his trousers. He slowly pulled them up over his backside, wincing as the coarse material brushed against tender, sensitive skin.

"Good." Diego put the whip away. "Once you've composed yourself, we will leave to attend the party."

 **The End**


End file.
